


Say Something

by DonRicci



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer tells Derek she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braeden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braeden/gifts).



> Written for a prompt which is basically identical to the summary. Yeah. Unbeta'd, written at 2 am in a coffee shop. I'm so sorry. Also still bad at titles.

She almost doesn’t do it. Almost. She knows Derek’s life is dangerous, knows it doesn’t have room for a child in it right now. He already has enough emotional burdens, doesn’t really need any more. The first two times they met he was covered in blood, the second time he was also nearly dead. Not exactly great parenting material. And yet… Well, maybe it’s selfish but she doesn’t want to do this alone. It’s his kid, he has a responsibility to it. With these thoughts she gathers her courage and knocks on his loft door.

When Derek opens it all her plans to build up to it go out the window and before she can even step into the loft it spills out of her mouth. “I’m pregnant.”

Derek stares at her. She stares back. His eyebrows go through a series of complicated motions she doesn’t think he’s aware of and which she can’t understand. She knows he’s not the best at communicating but he could at least say something instead of staring her like she’s grown a second head. Or is growing an entire human being, or possibly werewolf, in her uterus. She supposes it will have a head.

“Could you say something?” She asks and then adds, after a moment of thought, “Please?”

It seems to jolt him into action and he steps out of the doorway. “Come in.”

She does, moving to sit on the couch, which is probably a safe bet for somewhere to sit while having a life-altering conversation. Derek doesn’t sit. Just stands there in front of her. “Pregnant.” He says, and the note of horror in his tone makes her stomach feel like it’s dropped out. “Are you-“

“I’m sure. Five pregnancy tests and a doctor’s appointment don’t lie.”

Derek sits down now, maybe he’d finally realized he was still standing up, or maybe his legs just wouldn’t support him anymore. “And are you sure it’s mine?”

She turns to meet his gaze. “Entirely sure.”

“Are you going to keep it?” Derek seems physically pained by the question. She nods and immediately it morphs into relief. Maybe even a bit of hope.

There’s a moment of silence before Derek asks, “What do you want from me?” In a resigned tone.

“I don’t want to do this alone.” She doesn’t know what he wants out of this or if he even wants anything to do with it. “Don’t make me do this alone, Derek.”

In the next moment he’s tangled his fingers with hers. “If we do this together it won’t be safe. Our child…” He pauses, glancing at her stomach (though it’s still entirely flat). “Won’t be safe.”

“We’ll take care of it.” She tells him. “And not just us.” Because she knows about the other wolves. She knows Scott is a good kid, so is Stiles, and Isaac. She’s not sure about Peter and Cora, both of whom she’s only met in passing, but she knows Derek has more people to take care of him than he thinks and she knows that would extend to any children he’ll have. Because this is happening.

He’s apparently realized the same thing because he says, awe in his voice, “I’m going to have a child.” He lays his hand on her stomach and it’s a bit weird but at the same time it feels… right. “We’re having a child.” He says.

She lays her hand over his. “We’re going to be a family.” It’s almost a question, a plea for reassurance that Derek wants this too. It’s also a reassurance for him, she knows how important family is to him, how much he wants his family back. This isn’t getting it back, but it is getting a family.

He kisses her then and when he pulls back he looks very serious. “Do you want to get married?”

She barely avoids choking on air. “ _What_?”

“That’s what people do when they’re having a child, isn’t it?” And he’s back to social ineptitude. It’s almost comforting, like the world’s settled back in place.

“Maybe not that fast.” She looks around. “Maybe somewhere nicer to live, though.”

“Anything else?” Derek sounds worried. She has a feeling he’s going to spend most of this pregnancy worried.

“Stop worrying so much.” She leans forward to distract him with a kiss and he lays back, pulls her on top of him. “You’ll be a great father.”

And, against all odds and much evidence to the contrary, she knows he will be.


End file.
